wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Mistrz Zacharjasz/4
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne, Paul Verne | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IV. Kościół św. Piotra. Tymczasem umysł i ciało mistrza Zacharjasza słabły z dniem każdym. Pod wpływem nadzwyczajnego pobudzenia i wysiłku oddawał się on pracy jeszcze z większą niż dotychczas gorliwością, tak, że nawet córka nie mogła go od niej oderwać. Od owej wizyty małego starca, który zdradziecko wzbijał go w pychę, duma jeszcze więcej w nim wzrosła. Przejęty nią, postanowił siłą genjuszu swego usunąć fatalność, prześladującą jego wyroby. Zwiedził więc najprzód powierzone jego nadzorowi niektóre zegary miejskie, z całą skrupulatnością obejrzał kółka, osie, wagi, bębenki i młotki wybijające godziny, wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk z całem namaszczeniem lekarza, badającego pierś chorego. Zbadał szczegółowo i nie znalazł żadnej wskazówki, dozwalającej przypuszczać, iż zegary te nazajutrz mogą się zatrzymać. W wycieczkach tych często towarzyszyli starcowi Żyranda i Aubert. Po każdym powrocie do domu Zacharjasz zabierał się do pracy z gorączkowym pośpiechem, a chociaż wiedział, iż będzie ona bezskuteczną, zdawało mu się jednak niemożliwem, by nie mógł co poradzić. Ze swej strony Aubert napróżno wysilał się na odkrycie przyczyn prześladującego ich fatalizmu. — Mistrzu, to musi pochodzić tylko z zużycia się osi i trybów! — Czy znajdujesz przyjemność w torturowaniu mnie powolnym ogniem? — gwałtownie odpowiadał mu Zacharjasz. — Czyż te zegarki są dziełem dziecka? Czyż dla otrzymania większej twardości sprężyn, nie kułem ich własnemi rękami? Czyż nie są one hartowane z możliwą dokładnością? Czyż może być czystsza oliwa nad tę, jaką ja użyłem? Przyznaj sam, że to rzecz niemożliwa, a zgodzisz się, że tylko szatan mógł się w to wmieszać! Tymczasem klijenci codziennie odnosili zegarki i czynili wymówki. — Ten zegarek tak opóźnia się ciągle, iż niepodobna go uregulować — mówił jeden. — Odnoszę panu zegarek — żalił się drugi — zatrzymał się bowiem jak słońce Jozuego, i niema sposobu go poruszyć. — Jeżeli to prawdą — mówili inni — że zdrowie pańskie wywiera wpływ na te zegarki, to czemuż pan się nie leczysz? Starzec spoglądał na nich błędnemi oczyma, potrząsał głową, lub odpowiadał ze smutkiem: — Poczekajcie do wiosny, moi przyjaciele. W tej porze roku pod wpływem słońca nowe życie wstępuje w strudzone ciała. — Piękna nadzieja! Więc i zegarki nasze mają być chore przez całą zimę — zawołał jeden ze złością. — Wiesz przecież, mistrzu, że nazwisko twoje jest wypisane na każdym cyferblacie wszystkiemi literami! Przyznam się, iż wcale nie robisz zaszczytu swojej firmie! Nareszcie doszło do tego, iż starzec pod wpływem wstydu wydobył ze starego kufra swój szczupły zapas pieniędzy i zaczął odkupywać swoje zegarki. Na wiadomość o tem, przekupnie zbiegali się gromadami, i wkrótce mistrz Zacharjasz pozostał bez grosza. Żyranda szczerze pochwalała tę prowadzącą ją do ruiny delikatność, nawet Aubert poświęcił swe drobne oszczędności. — Co się stanie z moją córką? — zapytywał się smutnie starzec. Aubert nie śmiał odpowiedzieć, iż kocha Żyrandę i czuje w sobie dość siły, by zapewnić jej przyszłość. Mistrz Zacharjasz postępując w ten sposób, ogołocił powoli swój dom ze wszystkich kosztowniejszych rzeczy. Stare wazy, rzeźby w drzewie pokrywające ściany, obrazy mistrzów flamandzkich wkrótce przeszły w ręce obce, nawet kosztowne, własnego wynalazku narzędzia, poszły na sprzedaż dla zaspokojenia poszkodowanych nabywców jego zegarów. Jedna Scholastyka opierała się tej ruinie, lecz usiłowania jej powstrzymać przybywających z pretensjami, którzy zdołali zawsze dostać się do samego starca i powrócić od niego z jakimś cennym przedmiotem, były bezskuteczne. Wtedy gderanie jej rozlegało się po wszystkich ulicach dzielnicy, gdzie znaną była oddawna. Starała się ona zaprzeczać wieściom o czarach i magji, o które obwiniano Zacharjasza, ale gdy w rzeczy samej i ona wierzyła w nie, dla odpokutowania więc za swe pobożne kłamstwo odmawiała codziennie nieskończoną ilość pacierzy. Zauważono też, że mistrz Zacharjasz oddawna już zaniechał praktyk religijnych. Dawniej wraz z Żyrandą uczęszczał na nabożeństwa, i w modlitwie znajdował ten urok, będący najwznioślejszem zajęciem imaginacji. To usunięcie się starca od spełniania obowiązków religijnych, w związku z tajemniczością życia, niejako usprawiedliwiało oskarżenia o czary, jakich miał używać do swych robót. Dla tego też Żyranda pragnąc pogodzić ojca swego z Bogiem i światem, postanowiła wezwać na pomoc religję. Zdawało się jej, że katolicyzm mógłby ożywić tę duszę umierającą; ale dogmaty wiary i pokora miały do zwalczenia w duszy starca niezmierną pychę, a nadto spotykały się z dumą nauki, odnoszącej wszystko do siebie i nie dozwalającej zwracania się do źródła, z którego wypływają zasady pierwotne. W takich to warunkach Żyranda przedsięwzięła pracę nawrócenia swego ojca, a wpływ jej był tak skuteczny, iż starzec przyrzekł pójść z nią w następną niedzielę na mszę do katedry. Żyranda, otrzymawszy to przyrzeczenie, doświadczyła tak wielkiej radości, jakby spostrzegła otwarte przed sobą niebo. Stara Scholastyka ucieszyła się też niezmiernie, zyskiwała bowiem argument przeciw złośliwym językom, obwiniającym jej pana o bezbożność. Rozpowiedziała też zaraz o tem swoim sąsiadkom, przyjaciółkom i nieprzyjaciółkom, słowem wszystkim znajomym i nieznajomym. — Nie wierzymy w to, co nam mówisz — odpowiadano jej. — Mistrz Zacharjasz zawsze był w zmowie z djabłem! Czyż nie wynalazł maszyn, które chodzą same i mogą w pracy zastępować człowieka? — Czyż dzieci szatana — odpowiadała z gniewem poczciwa kobieta — mogłyby zrobić taki piękny zegar żelazny, jak i znajduje się w zamku Andernatt, a którego Genewa nie była w stanie kupić? Co godzina występuje na nim piękna dewiza, do której, gdyby tylko każdy chrześcjanin chciał się stosować, poszedłby prosto do raju! Czyż to może więc być praca szatana? Arcydzieło to, zrobione przed dwudziestu laty, przyczyniło najwięcej sławy mistrzowi Zacharjaszowi, lecz i z tego powodu nawet powszechnie oskarżano go o czary. Odwiedzenie kościoła św. Piotra miało złośliwe języki zmusić do milczenia. Zacharjasz widząc, iż nie zdoła powrócić życia swoim dawnym zegarom, postanowił robić nowe. Pozostawił więc je nieruchomemi i zabrał się do wykończenia zegaru kryształowego, który miał zostać jego arcydziełem. Ale pracował napróżno; nadaremnie posługiwał się najdokładniejszemi narzędziami, używał rubinów i djamentów, stanowiących największy opór tarciu, zegarek przy pierwszem nakręcaniu pękł mu w rękach! Starzec nie powiedział o tym wypadku nikomu, nawet swej córce, lecz od tej chwili życie jego zaczęło zamierać szybko. Były to już ostatnie ruchy wahadła, słabnące z każdą chwilą, sekundą... Zdawało się, że prawo ciężkości, działające bezpośrednio na starca, spycha go bezopornie do mogiły. Tak upragniona przez Żyrandę niedziela nakoniec nadeszła. Pogoda była piękna i temperatura orzeźwiająca. Mieszkańcy Genewy korzystając z niej, przechadzali się po ulicach, uradowani z rychłego powrotu wiosny. Żyranda podawszy ramię ojcu, skierowała się ku kościołowi św. Piotra. Scholastyka zaś z książkami do nabożeństwa w ręku postępowała za nią. Przechodnie spoglądali na nich z ciekawością. Starzec dał się prowadzić jak dziecko, albo raczej jak człowiek pozbawiony wzroku. Zebrani w kościele wierni, spostrzegłszy wchodzącego Zacharjasza, usuwali się z przestrachem. Śpiewy nabożne już się rozpoczęły. Żyranda weszła do swojej ławki, i z głębokiem zebraniem ducha uklękła, starzec stanął obok niej. Msza odprawiała się z całą majestatyczną uroczystością owej epoki, lecz mistrz Zacharjasz, nie posiadając wiary, pozostał obojętnym. Nie prosił nieba o litość wraz z krzykiem boleści Kyrie, nie złączył swego głosu z pieniem ogólnem, nawet ewangielja nie wyrwała go z zadumy o sprawach ziemskich. Pozostał niewzruszony, nieczuły, niemy jak posąg kamienny, nawet w uroczystej chwili, gdy dzwonek zapowiadał cud Przemienienia Pańskiego, nie schylił dumnej głowy i śmiało patrzał na hostję, którą kapłan wznosił po nad głowy wiernych. Żyranda, widząc tę obojętność ojca, zapłakała z goryczą. W tej chwili zegar na wieży przy kościele św. Piotra wybił godzinę jedenastą. Mistrz Zacharjasz obejrzał się i zdawało mu się, że zegarowa tarcza wpatruje się w niego, że godzinowe cyfry palą się ogniem, a wskazówki rzucają z swych końców iskry elektryczne. Nareszcie msza skończyła się. Zazwyczaj śpiewano wtedy Baranek Boży w samo południe, i celebrujący nie opuszczał presbiterium, dopóki zegar nie zaczął bić godziny dwunastej. Jeszcze kilka chwil i modlitwa miała popłynąć do stóp Matki Bożej. Nagle, rozległ się przeraźliwy głos Zacharjasza. Wielka wskazówka zegara doszedłszy do punktu, zatrzymała się i godzina nie wybiła. Żyranda rzuciła się na pomoc ojcu, leżącemu bezwładnie na posadzce. — To cios śmiertelny — rzekła do siebie, łkając. Odwieziono go do domu w stanie nie dającym prawie żadnej nadziei. Pozostałe w nim ślady życia podobne były do ostatnich obłoczków dymu, unoszących się nad świeżo zagaszoną lampą. Gdy Zacharjasz odzyskał przytomność i spostrzegł nachylonych nad sobą Auberta i Żyrandę, przejęty obawą o jej przyszłość sierocą, wyciągnął ku nim ręce i rzekł: — Aubercie, oddaję ci moją córkę... Lecz w tejże chwili przypomniawszy sobie słowa małego starca, gwałtownym ruchem podniósł się na pościeli i zawołał z wściekłością: — Nie chcę umierać! Ja nie mogę umrzeć! Ja, mistrz Zacharjasz nie powinienem umrzeć... Moje księgi!... Moje rachunki!... I mówiąc te słowa, zerwał się z łóżka i pochwycił księgę, w której zapisane były nazwiska jego klijentów i sprzedane im przedmioty. Gorączkowo przerzucał jej karty i zatrzymawszy na jednej z nich swe wyschłe palce, zawołał: — Tutaj! tutaj!... Oto tu ten stary zegar żelazny, sprzedany temu Pittonaccio! Tego jednego mi nie odniesiono! Więc on egzystuje, chodzi, żyje... Ja go muszę dostać! muszę odszukać! i tak strzedz będę, że śmierć nic mi nie zrobi! Po tym wysiłku zemdlał. Aubert i Żyranda uklękli przy łóżku starca i zaczęli odmawiać modlitwy.